


Quick Rendezvous

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Improv-A-Ganza, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Brief Encounter.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“That’s our show! Thanks for watching, everyone!”

The audience roared their approval as all the performers walked forwards to take a bow. Colin caught Ryan’s eye as he straightened up and his smile broadened. Not long now. There was just the after-show celebration to get through and then they had the whole night together.

The group headed offstage with a final wave to the audience and Brad caught up with him, grinning like a kid at Christmas. “Good show, huh?”

Colin smiled and nodded. “It’s nice to have a few more friends to play with once in a while.”

“Yeah,” Brad agreed, “but you wouldn’t want that all the time. I mean, nothing can compare to working with me on a one-to-one basis.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Colin replied matter-of-factly. “There must be some kind of intrusive medical procedure that would be on about the same level of pain.”

Before Brad could playfully strike back, Ryan appeared and pulled Colin aside. Brad glanced back at them as he carried on, looking slightly disgruntled.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Ryan called, waiting until everyone had turned a corner to grab Colin’s hand and hurry down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Colin allowed himself to be pulled along, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “The bar’s the other way, Ry.”

“They can damn well wait,” Ryan muttered, opening a nearby door and yanking Colin inside. Colin got a brief view of the small room before he was pressed back firmly against the door, slamming it shut.

“A closet?” Colin smirked. “Oh, the irony…”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ryan growled, pressing closer with a wicked glint in his eye. 

Colin’s body stirred at the contact and the burning need from earlier on resurfaced with a vengeance, driving him to meet Ryan’s lips forcefully. Ryan groaned and swiped his tongue over Colin’s lower lip in a silent request for access, which was instantly granted.

“We don’t have long,” Colin managed to gasp after a few moments, reaching to unfasten Ryan’s pants as Ryan trailed kisses along his jaw, simultaneously unbuttoning Colin’s shirt.

“I know,” Ryan panted, in-between kisses. “This will have to be a quick appetizer before tonight’s main cour- fuck!”

Colin’s fingers had closed around his erection and were beginning torturously slow strokes. Ryan let his head drop onto Colin’s shoulder, the action accompanied by a long drawn out moan as Colin continued his ministrations, turning his head to nibble the shell of Ryan’s ear. “Do you like that?”

Ryan’s answer was muffled by Colin’s shirt. “Fuck, yes.”

Colin grinned; he liked nothing better than to reduce Ryan to a quivering mess, loving how responsive he was to the slightest touch… all the more so due to the time they’d been apart. Too long. Ryan abruptly lifted his head, fire in his eyes, and swiftly unfastened Colin’s pants, pushing them down along with his boxers before doing the same with his own.

Colin’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest as Ryan leaned in to kiss him once more, their erections meeting in an explosion of glorious sensations. Ryan moved Colin’s hand so that it encompassed both of them, holding them firmly as they slid against each other, and they both gasped into the kiss.

“More,” Ryan whimpered, anchoring his hands on Colin’s hips to thrust upwards.

“Oh, God,” Colin moaned, screwing his eyes up as his head fell back against the door. 

Ryan took the opportunity to attack his neck, thrusting his hips forwards again and again. He felt Colin match each thrust, pre-come lubricating their union, enhancing the pleasure. Their actions quickly became frenzied, desperately seeking release, and the room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and quiet moans.

“Ry… I’m…”

Ryan quickly covered his mouth, plundering it with his tongue, as Colin’s hand tightened around them and triggered a shattering climax. Their cries were swallowed by the kiss as their cocks pulsed together, mixing their seed in a long awaited moment of absolute pleasure.

They sagged against each other, eyes closed, and it took a few moments to recover as their bodies trembled from the aftershocks. They weren’t as young as they used to be, after all. Colin opened his eyes first, wrapping his arms around Ryan tightly.

“Love you,” he sighed, kissing Ryan’s damp forehead.

“Love you more,” Ryan murmured sleepily. Colin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling at the predictable response.

“Come on,” he said, giving Ryan a brief squeeze. “We need to get back to the others.”

They reluctantly cleaned themselves up and got dressed again, checking each other over and sharing a final quick kiss before exiting the closet. Luckily no-one else was around and they both stepped out casually.

“You realize we’re going to get the same old jokes as soon as we reappear?”

“Of course,” Ryan smirked, resting a hand against the small of Colin’s back as they walked away. “If only they knew…”


End file.
